Never Been Happier
by Drivelicious
Summary: DH Spoilers. Forget the Epilogue.  This takes place after DH, written from Hermione's view.  It's about her relationship with Harry and an update on their friends.  It's very sweet.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to JK Rowling and I have nothing to do with them except for being a fan.

Never Been Happier

I just can't believe how happy we are. It just seems too perfect. After the war, after Harry destroyed Voldemort, there was a sense of peace that seemed to cover the entire wizarding world. One by one the majority of the remaining death eaters had been captured by the Aurors and the Order. They also had a little help from the DA which was now an official Hogwarts Club for students in 5th year and above. Neville is teaching it along with help from all the original members when we have time. He is also assisting Professor Sprout and is a valued member of the Hogwarts faculty, helping wherever he can. There were a few remaining death eaters who had actually proven themselves to the Order and were now members in good standing. Draco turned in his father and some of his goons, and was now a valued member of the Order and was in Auror training. George even came up with a special charm that would hide the Dark Mark so that Draco didn't have to be ashamed. He and Ginny are dating which I know rubs Harry the wrong way but Draco has become an honorary Weasley just like Harry and I. Even though Ron and I broke up, there were no hard feelings and I was still part of the family. I needed that family too. I still hadn't found my parents in Australia and part of the reason is just fear. I am worried that I won't be able to bring their memory back and I miss them terribly. I don't know if I can handle the possible rejection. For now I am happy with my friends.

Ron is blissfully single and enjoying his new celebrity lifestyle. He dates quite often and is always the life of the party. He hasn't quite figured out what he wants to do. He works part-time with George at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but that's not what he wants to do for the rest of his working life. George is healing from losing Fred and one of the reasons is Luna. I don't know what happened but her creativeness (and looniness) just seemed to fit with George and she has been a big asset to the store. They are not officially dating but they are quite inseparable and I know that Mrs. Weasley is already secretly planning the wedding, along with Ginny and Draco's. Ginny just finished her 7th year at Hogwarts and will be starting Healer training very soon. Percy came back to the family with the big announcement that he and Penelope had been married for a year, and are expecting their first child. Nothing would make Molly forgive faster than the prospect of a grandchild. I think she's disappointed that Bill and Fleur haven't given her one yet. As for the rest of the Weasleys, Arthur is still working at the Ministry but is held in high esteem now, and Charlie is back in Romania with his dragons.

As for Harry, he took the last year to rest, relax and learn how to be happy again. He is an official member of the Order and works closely with the Auror Department on researching Horcruxes, but hasn't yet taken a full time job, instead enjoying life for the first time. He was offered the position of Seeker for at least three professional Quidditch teams but he didn't want the fame that goes with it. I think he just wants a normal quiet life. He's been fixing up his parents home at Godric's Hollow though and has been able to restore it to a real home. It's now a very cheerful place to be and I spend a lot of time there with Harry, since we started dating about 8 months ago. Can you believe that I, Hermione Granger am actually dating Harry Potter? After he and Ginny decided they couldn't go back to what they had, and Ron and I broke up, it just seemed natural for Harry and I to spend time together. As we slowly became more than friends, we realized that we were what we had needed all along. This is why I was so happy.

"Harry! Are you home?" I yelled after apparating in from the ministry. Harry no longer lived under protection, he was now in a home where friends could visit anytime. I hoped it would soon be my home but for now, I was sharing an apartment near Diagon Alley with Ron and Ginny.

"In the kitchen," Harry replied. "Why are you yelling, and why do you look so excited?"

I ran into the kitchen and continued yelling, "I just got the best offer! I was just asked to update _Hogwarts, A History_! I get to add new chapters on the Chamber of Secrets, the battle, and the reconstruction!" I couldn't help being excited! _Hogwarts: A History _was my favorite book and to have a part in the new edition was more than I could ever hope for. My reputation as a writer was getting out. The ministry asked me to document everything that had gone on with the war and I spent my days writing all that I could remember and interviewing others. It was a great job and I felt so good about making sure that people knew what really happened.

"Honey! That's great! Except now that book will be even longer." Harry answered with a smirk. I knew he was happy for me though because he picked me up and spun me around, ending with a very lovely kiss. Every time Harry's lips touched mine, I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. My whole body would come alive and I swear I could feel it in my toes.

Harry sat down in a comfy chair over by the fire and pulled me down in his lap. It always felt so right to cuddle up with him. We had planned to go out to dinner that night but I started to think that we should stay in and just spend the time in each others arms. I also thought I might owl Ginny and let her know I wasn't going to be coming home that night. As Harry's lips touched mine again and again, I knew I wasn't going to be going home that night. I truly felt as if I was home. Home was Harry's arms, there was no other place to be.

Later that evening as Harry and I lay curled up together in his bed, one of my dreams came true.

"'Mione? Can I ask you a question? I hope that you know how much I love you. I hope that you know that these past months have been the happiest of my life. Honestly, I can't remember another time when I felt that I was truly happy. Truly free. You make me happy Hermione, and I don't say that lightly. Happiness was illusive until now. I want to be happy for the rest of my life Hermione. Will you be happy with me? Will you marry me?"

I started to cry as Harry pulled out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was platinum, with delicate scrolling. The stone was just perfect, not large but significant enough to notice. It was just right for me and when I nodded and squeaked out a yes, he slipped it on my finger. A perfect fit. It was then that I noticed that Harry was crying as well, but for once, they were happy tears. As our lips came together, we both knew that just when we thought life couldn't get any better, it did. I had never been so happy.

"Are you ready to tell them?" asked Harry as we walked up to the back door of the Burrow. It was our weekly Weasley Family dinner and we'd been engaged for 3 days. We couldn't bring ourselves to tell anyone yet, we just wanted to share it with each other. I knew that Molly would know the minute we walked in the door. She was the typical den mother and with her family, it was a necessary skill.

"Yes, I think I'm ready. Not that we could keep it from Molly anyway. Besides, I don't want to take off my ring and I doubt they would believe it's anything but what it is. We talked about having the wedding at the Burrow anyway, so we should probably give them fair warning."

We walked in holding hands and got quite a shock! The whole house was decorated in red and gold streamers and there was a large sign that flashed "Congratulations Harry and Hermione!" in sparkling lights. Obviously our secret was out! As everyone congratulated us we were told that Lavender saw Harry at the jewelers and told Parvati. Parvati told her boyfriend Neville, who told Luna, who told George. Once George knew, he immediately told Ron, who told Ginny who spied on me and saw the ring. She told Molly and the rest was history. We didn't care how it happened, we were just happy. Our friends were happy for us and once more, we thought that life couldn't get any better.

A few weeks later, Harry and I were walking hand in hand in the park discussing our upcoming wedding. We decided on a short engagement because we didn't need much time and with the wedding at the Burrow, we could leave most of the planning to Molly.

"Do you want to find your parents? For the wedding?" Harry asked as we came upon a bench and sat down. I was thinking this very thing. Was it time to try to bring them home? Would it work? Was the danger really over? I knew that my parents would want to be at my wedding but at this point, they didn't even know they had a daughter. I missed them so much though and I really wanted my dad to walk me down the aisle.

"Can we try? Do we have time? I'd really like it if they could be there. I know they'd be happy for us. "

"Let's go to the ministry and see if they can locate them. I think we should take an airplane to Australia though. I don't fancy getting splinched somewhere over the Indian ocean! We'll fly first class and make a vacation of it!" Harry seemed so excited about taking this trip that my worry over seeing my parents was completely overshadowed by his enthusiasm.

We were able to get a general location of where my parents were and Harry bought airline tickets right away. In just a matter of days we were on a plane headed for Australia. My parents were living outside of Brisbane in a quaint little town. After settling in at a hotel, Harry and I went through our plan to find them. It didn't take long as my parents were still dentists and had set up a nice little practice for themselves. They were still using the names that I had given them as well.

Harry and I went into their office and asked to speak with my parents. We told the receptionist that we were representatives from a new toothpaste company and would like to speak to them regarding the benefits of using our toothpaste. As my parents were not busy, they took the time to see us. It was then that Harry and I performed the reversal charm on them. Fortunately, we had practiced and it worked!

"Hermione? What's going on? Where have you been these past two years?" My mother cried these words as she hugged me. My father wrapped his arms around me as well and I was so glad that Harry suggested we find them. I missed them so much. After filling my parents in on why I had modified their memory and what had happened the last two years, they explained that they knew something was missing. They didn't forget me completely. They remembered the last two years as well and they had a little trouble when their two lives converged.

"Mum, Dad, there is something that you need to know. We are not one hundred percent sure that the danger to Muggles is completely gone. We know that there are still Death Eaters that haven't given up on trying to raise up a new dark wizard. I wanted to wait a while before bringing you back but there is something happening in a matter of weeks and I would like you to be there." That's when my mum noticed my ring. She looked at me, looked at Harry and squealed with joy! My dad was a little slower to figure it out but was soon patting Harry on the back and welcoming him to the family. That night we went out to dinner to celebrate and I thought I couldn't be any happier.

We spent a week in Australia, visiting with my parents, and seeing the sights. We apparated into Sydney and visited the opera house. We popped over to Ayres rock and were awed by the beauty. Soon it was time to go back to England and get ready for the wedding. It was only 5 weeks away and there was much to be done. My parents decided that they would like to stay in Australia and continue the life they had built there. They would continue to live and work under their new identities but would definitely come to the wedding. Harry bought them plane tickets before we left, saying it was the least he could do considering they were giving him their only daughter. After a tearful goodbye, Harry and I were on a plane and heading home.

Upon passing through customs at the airport, we were greeted by George, Luna and Ron. We were quite surprised to see them, but even more shocked to see that George and Luna were holding hands. It wasn't quite unexpected but it was still a bit new. Ron ran up to give me a hug, Harry a slap on the back and then looked at us with panic in his eyes.

"You've got to get to the Burrow quick. Mum is going nuts! She's panicked about the wedding plans and has already tried to get me to go to Madam Malkins and pick out bridesmaid dresses! I'm the best man, I'm not a bloody bridesmaid! You've got to come diffuse her."

"Calm down Ronald. We're so sorry that we left when we did but we were able to get my parents memory back and they'll be at the wedding!" I grabbed Ron's arm as we talked and headed toward the parking garage. It was so nice to be greeted by wonderful friends. George had bought a Muggle car but because he is his father's son, it had a few "modifications". Needless to say we were at the Burrow a lot quicker than we anticipated. Molly ushered us in, exclaimed that we were too skinny and we all sat down to lunch. We had been in the air for so long that we weren't sure what meal we had missed, but we were hungry. The talk quickly went from talking about my parents to wedding plans. We made arrangements to meet Ginny and pick out bridesmaids dresses the next day much to Ron's relief.

The next few weeks passed quickly. Harry and I spent evenings moving my things to Godric's Hollow so that I could formally move in after the wedding. A few days before the wedding I went with George to the airport to pick up my parents. They were going to be staying at the Burrow in Percy's old room and helping Molly with the last of the preparations. The dresses were ready, the food was all planned out and the guests had responded. It was really happening.

The night before the wedding I sat cuddled up to Harry on his couch a few minutes before midnight. Knowing that our time almost up and we would have to part because of tradition, we were using our time quite wisely by snogging each other senseless. I apparated back to the Burrow just in time. Ron saw me standing outside, looking at the stars.

"You ok 'Mione? You should get some sleep"

"I'm fine Ron. I am just so happy. I don't think I could be any happier. I don't think I'm going to get much sleep either." I responded, while Ron put his arm around me. "Are you happy for me Ron?"

"Of course I am. You and Harry are my best friends. I couldn't wish for anything more for either of you. Seeing you together makes me want that for myself." Ron's words meant so much to me, that I actually started to tear up.

"Don't worry Ron, somewhere there is a girl who is going to make you the happiest man alive. You'll find her, when you least expect it. I loved dating you and any girl would be lucky to have you."

"If you loved dating me, why did we break up? I can't even remember? I was happy with you."

"I was happy with you too, but there was something missing. I think we fought too much. I remember thinking you were so immature. We didn't make a mistake by breaking up. I can't imagine not being with Harry."

"I know it wasn't a mistake to break up, but I do miss having a girlfriend. Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of taking you from Harry. I couldn't stand to see pain in his eyes again. Come on, you need to get to sleep. Big day tomorrow."

As my father prepared to walk me down the aisle, I could feel my heart beating fast. I wasn't nervous, I was just so happy. Everytime I thought of seeing Harry standing at the alter, I thought my heart would burst. I was so proud to be marrying him. Not because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but because he was Harry. My best friend. Ginny and Luna looked beautiful in their bridesmaid dresses and I knew that Ron and George would be equally handsome Groomsmen. Ginny and Draco had announced their engagement last night and I knew that Molly wouldn't take much time to rest before planning the next wedding. I tried to convince Harry to ask Draco to be a Groomsmen but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Even though they were technically friends, there were still old memories. Instead, Draco and Neville were ushers along with Seamus and Dean. That must have been fine with Draco because he threw Harry a huge bachelor party the other night. It took several hangover potions for him to recover the next morning. I didn't ask too many questions and I still don't want to know.

The music started playing and all of a sudden we were walking down the aisle. I actually thought I was floating though as I saw all my friends and loved ones smiling at me. I saw Molly and Arthur sitting in the place where Harry's parents should have been and knew that they were proud to fill that void in his life. I think Molly would have adopted Harry when he was 11 if Dumbledore would have let her. My mum was crying (sobbing actually) in the first row and then there was Harry. He was looking at me with such love in his eyes that I almost stopped in my tracks. He was so handsome with that raven black hair and the shocking green eyes. Once our eyes locked, they stayed that way until it was time for him to kiss the bride (me!). As our lips met, all our guests applauded. I swear I could hear fireworks in the background, which as it turned out were actually there thanks to George. As we were announced as Harry and Hermione Potter, I knew I'd never been happier in my life.

Life returned to normal after our month long Honeymoon. We traveled like Muggles, visiting all the great cities of Europe. We stayed in 5 star hotels, traveled by train, and had the best time our lives. Upon arriving home to Godric's Hollow, we settled into domestic life, sharing the cooking and cleaning. Harry had been offered a full-time job at the ministry as a consultant. He wasn't an official Auror but he was still a part of an important team dedicated to stopping potential dark wizards before they got too powerful. He worked closely with Kingsly and Draco and found that the job was very fulfilling. He had even brought Ron on board on occasion which led to Ron getting a job in Magical Law Enforcement. I continued to write and document and was able to do a lot of work from home.

Six months after the wedding, another dream came true. After having unexplained nausea and a few other symptoms, I became suspicious that I was pregnant. I secretly visited a healer who quickly confirmed my diagnosis. After hearing the news I actually sat down and cried. Not only was I having a baby but I was going to give my husband the thing he wanted most in his life, a family. This was truly a miracle and I knew Harry was going to be thrilled. I just had to come up with a clever way to tell him.

After apparating home, I set my plan in motion. The first thing I did was get the dining room ready. I set the table using pink and baby blue colors. I then headed to the kitchen to prepare baby back ribs, baby carrots, and baby potatoes for dinner. When Harry arrived home, he greeted me with a kiss and then headed up to change out of his work clothes. I set the food on the table and waited to see if Harry would get the clue.

"'Mione, this food smells wonderful. What are we having?"

"Baby back ribs, baby carrots and baby potatoes." Harry seemed oblivious to what I was trying to tell him but I hoped he would catch on later. After dinner we sat and talked while I tried to figure another plan to reveal my secret. When Harry wasn't looking I transfigured some juice glasses into baby bottles in the cupboard. I then asked Harry if he would go get me a glass of juice. I heard him humming as he went into the kitchen and then it went silent.

""Mione? Why are their baby bottles in the cupboard? Did Penelope bring little Randolph over?" As he was talking, I could see the wheels turning. "Baby back ribs, baby carrots, baby potatoes, baby bottles. . . " he muttered to himself as he came closer. He looked me in the eye and realization hit. It didn't help that I was smiling. I couldn't seem to stop. He knelt down beside me and asked "Are you pregnant?" His voice was so soft, so hopeful and so terrified, that I started crying as I nodded yes. He picked me up right out of my chair and carried me to the couch all the while shouting "I'm going to be a dad!".

We spent a good hour just cuddling on the couch. He rubbed my belly and we talked about all the possibilities that this child could bring to the world. He reacted better than I ever hoped. We talked about names, and even where our baby would be sorted when he or she finally went to Hogwarts. Harry was hoping for a son to play Quidditch with but I know that he would be happy to have a little daughter to protect and watch over. We talked about how my parents would react and he expressed his hope that Molly and Arthur would be grandparents to our little one. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that Grandma and Grandpa Weasley would love and spoil this child. I had never been happier in my entire life.

Months went by with us busy preparing for our baby. We were having a son, that much had been confirmed. We had picked out his name, and decorated the nursery in Gryffindor colors and Quidditch gear. The Weasleys, as predicted had stepped in to be grandparents and our son had all sorts of honorary aunts and uncles. Even Harry had to admit that Draco would be a good uncle and he and Ginny were asked to be Godparents along with Ron. Ron had shockingly started dating Lavender again and this time they had both grown up. It wasn't too sickening to see them together and I hadn't heard her call him "Ronniekins" this time around. Thank goodness. George and Luna had eloped much to Molly's chagrin. She was quite pleased with the match but missed out on a wedding. I know the pressure was on Ron and Charlie at that point. Only two more possible Weasley weddings before waiting for a while on the grandchildren. Luna's only explanation for the elopement was something about chilmtoops in the garden. We all just nodded and moved on with conversation.

A few weeks before my due date my parents flew in from Australia again. They were going to settle all of their business in England and make Australia their permanent home. It was hard to know they would be so far away but we were hooked up to the Muggle internet and I learned how to send pictures and video so they could watch their grandson grow up. Fortunately they were going to stick around long enough to meet him and it couldn't come too soon. As Harry and I lay in bed each night we can't help but feel so very fortunate and blessed to have the life we have. I've never been happier.

Two weeks later, I was not happy. I was mad at the world, but especially Harry. He was the one who got me pregnant and he had better help me get this baby out. Labor was miserable. I can't remember ever being in so much pain, even after my injuries at the ministry 5th year. You'd think that after all the advanced potions that wizards and witches have been working on for so long, they'd have something to help with childbirth. I have to give Harry credit though. He never left my side. He held my hand even when I wanted to chew it off. When I gave that final push and our song cried his first cry, Harry and I cried along with him. He was so beautiful. He had raven black hair and those eyes. Lily's eyes. Our little boy was a tiny version of his father, perfect in every way. As I held him for the first time, I looked at Harry and I knew that I had never been happier.

The grandparents were the first to see our son, all four of them. Molly broke down in sobs that her little Harry and Hermione were parents. My dad actually had to hold her up. The next to visit were the godparents, a beaming Ron and a stunned looking Ginny and Draco. Seems that while I was giving birth they were getting some news of their own. Molly would have one more grandchild in a matter of months. We chose that time to announce our son's name. Harry cleared his throat.

"I want to thank all of you for being here with us today. I kept thinking that when my son was born I would finally have a family but I know that's not true. I had a family the moment Mrs. Weasley helped me through the platform at King's Cross. I had a family the moment Hermione barged in asking if we'd seen Neville's toad. I had a family when Mr. Granger slapped me on the back and welcomed me. My entire life, my greatest desire was to have my parents with me. Now my greatest desire is for my son to know all of you are his family from day one. We want him to know that he is loved completely and forever. We decided on our son's name right away. There wasn't any doubt that his first name would be James. He had to be named after my father, it was always in my heart. It was the middle name that kept us guessing. I knew that he had to be named after another father figure in my life. We thought about Sirius, Remus and Albus, but finally made the only decision that really made sense. Our son's name is James Arthur Potter. I only wish he could be an official Weasley." Harry's voice wobbled there at the end and I knew that he meant every word that came out of his mouth. Arthur looked stunned but a smile crept onto his face.

"Harry, Hermione, I think I can speak for the rest of the family when I tell you that your son doesn't need to have red hair or our name to be a Weasley. I'm honored that my grandson has my name. I hope I can live up to it." Arthur gave Harry a hug and leaned over to kiss my cheek. Molly was still so moved that she was still clinging to my dad's arm. Right there in that room were the people that meant the most to me in the world all sharing in our joy. I couldn't be any happier.

Eleven years have passed and Harry and I were at King's Cross again. This time to send James off to Hogwarts for the first time. While we were horribly sad to have him leave home, we knew that adventures were awaiting him. I hoped that he would find best friends the way I did. If he learns anything at Hogwarts, I hope it is that friends are more valuable than anything in this world. That sticking with each other through the toughest times of their lives, would bring happiness in the end. This was more important to me than him getting good marks and earning O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. I don't regret not finishing my schooling, and during that year that I should have been studying, I learned that friendship was more important than anything else I learned at Hogwarts. I wished that for James. I wished him happiness.

We came home that night, not to an empty home but to four more active children. Lilian Molly was born a year and a half after James, she had my bushy brown hair but those eyes were still as green as her father's. Next came twins, a boy and a girl. Frederick Sirius was a mix of both of us with the black hair and brown eyes. Nymphadora (Dora) Ginevra was my twin in looks and personality. Last but not least was the baby. He was 1 year old and already seemed much wiser than he should be. He had a twinkle in his eye from the moment he was born and that made naming him Albus Remus easy. As for the rest of the family, well they are all doing well. Molly has more grandchildren than she can count and more on the way. Old scars have healed and old enemies have gone. As I survey the mess of my living room and listen to my daughters arguing about something, I smile and look into Harry's eyes. I've never been happier.

The End

Author's Note: This story was intended to go a whole different way with a character death but I just started writing and couldn't do it. That story is in me still so maybe I'll get to it soon. As this is my first fic, I would love reviews, good and bad. Thanks for reading!


End file.
